1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional CPU sockets have contacts for electrically connecting CPUs to PCBs. Tail portions of the contacts are soldered to the PCBs, and receiving portions of the contacts are electrically mated with pins of the CPUs. During CPUs mating with the sockets, the pins of the CPUs are inserted into the CPU sockets with zero insertion force, i.e., the pins of the CPUs do not contact with the contacts, therefore the contacts have no deformation. Then, the pins of the CPUs are actuated to engage with the contacts of the CPU sockets. The pins engage with the contacts, therefore the contacts have deformation. Since contact arms of the conventional contacts are short, they may subject to plastic deformation. Plastic deformation of the contact arms may cause failure of the electrical connection between the pins and the contacts and even damage of the fragile pins of the CPU.
As shown in FIG. 6, a contact 9 of a CPU socket (not shown) comprises a base portion 90, a receiving portion with two contact arms 94 extending from one end of the base portion 90, and a tail portion 92 extending from the other end of the base portion 90. The contact arms 94 form a receiving space 96 for receiving one pin of a pin grid array packaged CPU (not shown), and an engaging space 98 for clipping and electrically connecting with the pin. The pin is inserted into the receiving section 96 firstly, and then the pin is actuated to electrically connect with engaging surfaces 940 of the two contact arms 94. When the pin is situated in the engaging space 98, due to the short length of the contact arms 94, the contact arms 94 tend to undergo undesired plastic deformation and this may result in failure of the electrical connection between the pin of the CPU and the contact 9 of the CPU socket.
Accordingly, a CPU socket with improved contacts is desired to overcome the shortcoming of the conventional CPU socket.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having improved contacts with perfect elastic deformation character for securely engaging with pins of an external electrical device.
To achieve the above object, Contacts for electrically connecting pin of an external electrical device with a printed circuit board. Each contact comprises a base portion, a receiving portion, and a tail portion. The receiving portion extends from one end of the base portion for receiving and engaging with the pin of the external electrical device. The tail portion extends from another end of the base portion for electrically connecting to the printed circuit board. The receiving portion has two spring arms, at least two bent lines are defined on the two spring arms, respectively, and the receiving portion is bend along the bent lines to achieve pin receiving and engaging function.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: